The present invention relates to a multilayer sheet structure and production method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multilayer sheet structure wherein bulges can easily be formed on the front surface thereof. The invention further relates to a multilayer sheet structure wherein bulges are formed on the front surface thereof and a production method thereof. The invention further relates to a backing sheet structure and a front sheet structure which make it possible to easily produce a multilayer structure.
Conventionally, a quilt wherein paddings made of cotton, wool, or the like are inserted entirely between a front sheet and a backing sheet before embroidering has been widely used. On the other hand, a method of locally inserting pieces of cotton between a front sheet and a backing sheet and embroidering the surrounding of the cotton pieces is a popular method of forming a partial bulge on a surface of cloth. Further, there has been also known a method for forming bulges on the front surface of a front sheet wherein bag portions are formed beforehand by sewing in pattern a front sheet and a backing sheet together and then rifts are made by a pair of scissors on the backing sheet corresponding to the locations of the bag portions, and wherein cotton paddings or the like are then stuffed into the bag portions through the rifts and the rifts are then sewed with threads. Such a multilayer sheet structure is applied widely to personal belongings made of cloth such as clothes, towels, and handkerchiefs, cushions, bed covers, table cloths, cloth tapestries, bags, and stuffed toys.
However, the aforementioned quilt generally comprises quilt paddings inserted entirely between the front sheet and the backing sheet and only one portion of the surface of the cloth therefore cannot be bulged. Further, in the aforementioned quilt or method of forming bulges, once the front and backing sheets are or the rift on the backing sheet is sewed with threads, the cotton paddings or the like between the front sheet and the backing sheet are shut in the bag portions and it is therefore difficult to change locations where the bulges are formed or correct the height of bulges.
Further, according to the aforementioned quilt or method for forming the bulges, the joined parts (sewed together part) forming the bag portions between the two sheets (front and backing sheets) are only flatly disposed and formed on a plane, and the bulges formed on the front or rear surface are therefore also flatly disposed and, as a result, highly cubic bulge patterns cannot be formed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a multilayer sheet structure and a method of producing thereof which make it possible to easily form a bulge at a desired location on a front surface and which, if necessary, also make it easy to change a location at which a bulge is formed and to correct a height of a bulge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multilayer sheet structure having bulges on a front surface thereof and, if necessary capable of easily changing a location at which each bulge is formed and correcting a height of bulges.
The present invention provides a multilayer sheet structure comprising a front sheet, a net-like backing sheet, and a joining means for partially joining the front sheet and the backing sheet to form bag portions between the front sheet and the backing sheet.
In the muitilayer sheet structure having the above configuration, it is possible to form bulges at desired locations on the surface of the front sheet by stuffing cotton or wool paddings through net clearances of the net-like backing sheet into bag portions surrounded by the joining means. In addition, since the stuffing can easily be inserted into the bag portions through net clearances of the net-like backing sheet, a trouble of making rifts on the backing sheet can be omitted. Further, even when a pattern created by the joining means has a complicated shape, a bulge of a desired shape can easily be formed on the front sheet by stuffing an appropriate amount of paddings from a net clearances at a desired location in accordance with the shape of the bag portion. Further, since the paddings stuffed into the bag portion from the net clearances can easily be taken out, a location at which a bulge is formed can easily be changed and a height of a bulge can easily be corrected. Accordingly, even a person unskilled in the art can easily create a quilt product having bulges on the surface thereof. Further, a person skilled in the art can efficiently and easily create a quilt product having complicated patterns thereon.
Further, the present invention provides a multilayer sheet structure comprising paddings stuffed in bag portions between the front sheet and the backing sheet.
In the multilayer sheet structure having the above configuration, since it is possible to supplement paddings into a bag portion between the front sheet and the backing sheet through net clearances of the net-like backing sheet and pull out the same from the bag portion if necessary, it is possible to easily change a location at which a bulge is formed and to easily correct a height of a bulge.
Further, the present invention provides a production method of the multilayer sheet structure comprising the steps of forming bag portions between a front sheet and a net-like backing sheet prepared on the rear surface thereof by partially joining the front sheet and the backing sheet, and forming bulges on a front surface of the front sheet by inserting paddings through net clearances of the backing sheet into the bag portions.
Further, the present invention provides a backing sheet structure usable to produce a multilayer sheet structure comprising a net-like backing sheet, an adhesive applied along an outline of a pattern on one surface of the backing sheet, and a peelable protection sheet provided on the backing sheet so as to cover the surface of the adhesive.
Further, the present invention provides a front sheet structure usable to produce the multilayer sheet structure comprising the front sheet having a pattern on the surface thereof, adhesive applied along the outline of the pattern on the rear surface of the front sheet, and the peelable protection sheet covering the front surface of the adhesive.
The front sheet is preferably a piece of cloth, a plastic film, or a metal film.
Further, the backing sheet is preferably made of fibers woven into a net-like shape.
Further, the backing sheet is preferably a piece of cloth, plastic film or metal film having a net-like porous shape.
Still further, the joining means is a sewing thread or an adhesive.
Still further, the present invention provides a multilayer sheet structure comprising a front sheet and a plurality of porous sheets laminated on a rear surface of the front sheet, a joining means for joining adjacent sheets in order to form bag portions between the front sheet and the porous sheets or between adjacent porous sheets, and paddings stuffed into the bag portions through pores on the porous sheets so as to be supplied and taken out arbitrarily.
In the above-mentioned configuration, since the adjacent sheets are joined by the joining means so that the bag portions are formed between the front sheet and porous sheets or between adjacent porous sheets, the bag portions wherein paddings can be stuffed are laid out into a multilayer or cubic shape. Accordingly, it is possible to form highly cubic multi-layered bulges on the front sheet or the porous sheets of the rear of the front sheet by stuffing paddings into bag portions on layers. In addition, since paddings can freely be stuffed into bag portions in each of layers through pores on the porous sheets and taken out of the bag portions, heights of bulges on the front sheet and other sheets can easily be adjusted.
Preferably, the porous sheets are colored with different colors. According to this construction, since it is easy to visually check out a layer wherein specific bag portions between sheets are formed even when the porous sheets are joined and fixed in a multilayer shape, paddings can be more easily stuffed into the bag portions or taken out therefrom. For the same purpose, the joining means may also have a different color for each of layers or each of bag portions. Further, the paddings to be stuffed into the bag portions may also have a different color for each of layers or each of bag portions.
As the joining means, a sewing thread and viscous or heat crimping adhesive can be used solely or combined and used if necessary. Further, as the paddings, cotton, wool, cloth, sponge, and rubber-like elastic particles or hard particles can be used. In addition, the front and porous sheets should just have a moderate flexibility, and thus a material such as an woven cloth or a film or sheet made of plastic or metal can be used for the front and porous sheets. Further, the pores on the porous sheets can be preferably extended and contracted using the elasticity of the porous sheets, and shapes of the pores are unlimited and may have a variety of opening shapes, such as circles, ovals, polygons (triangles, squares, hexagons, etc.) or slits having generally a shape of character H, U, or C.
Further, the present invention provides a production method of the multilayer sheet structure wherein a plurality of porous sheets are laminated and fixed on a front sheet by joining adjacent sheets so as to form bag portions between the front sheet and a porous sheet or between adjacent porous sheets. The method is characterized by the steps of stuffing paddings into bag portions through pores on a porous sheet joined on a rear surface of the front sheet, and then laminating and fixing a new porous sheet onto the porous sheet.
According to the above-mentioned production method, each time a porous sheet is joined, paddings are stuffed into bag portions on the outermost layer through pores of the porous sheet. Therefore, it is possible to make a quilt-like multilayer sheet structure comprising multilayer bulges either on the front sheet or porous sheets on the rear side of the front sheet while ensuring easiness of stuffing the paddings.
Further, the present invention provides a production method of the multilayer sheet structure wherein a plurality of porous sheets are laminated and fixed on a rear surface of a front sheet by joining adjacent sheets so as to form bag portions between the front sheet and a porous sheet or between adjacent porous sheets and then paddings are stuffed into bag portions between the front sheet and a porous sheet or between adjacent porous sheets through pores of the porous sheets.
According to the above-mentioned production method, the paddings are stuffed into the bag portions in layers through pores of the porous sheets after the porous sheets are joined and fixed on the rear surface of the front sheet. Therefore, the process of laminating and joining the front sheet or the porous sheets and the process of stuffing paddings into bag portions in layers through pores of the porous sheets can be divided.
Accordingly, since the work of a process can be shared, the multilayer sheet structure can be produced under a high work efficiency.